


[Podfic] New Year's Eve, 2424

by Readbyanalise010



Category: Alliance-Union - C. J. Cherryh, Cyteen Series - C. J. Cherryh
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-03
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:37:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A continuation of "Regenesis". Ari has had a tumultuous year, and a meeting in Security may answer some of her questions while raising others.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] New Year's Eve, 2424

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nickelmountain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelmountain/gifts).
  * Inspired by [New Year's Eve, 2424](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1439572) by [vanillafluffy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillafluffy/pseuds/vanillafluffy). 



Cover Art provided by the excellent Regonym.

| 

## Streaming Audio

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Download (right-click and save)

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BCyteen%5D%20NYE%202424.mp3) | **Size:** 14 MB | **Duration:** 00:14:54
  * [Podbook](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BCyteen%5D%20NYE%202424.m4b) | **Size:** 7 MB | **Duration:** 00:14:54

## Reader's Notes

Nickelmountain said she thought that asking for a story in this fandom was a long shot...so obviously I had to track one down. I hope you like it! :)

P.S. I'm not familiar with the canon, so I hope I pronounced everything correctly. 

## Feedback

Comments are love! Tell me how you really feel, even if you're just stopping by. ♥
  
---|---


End file.
